De Delantales Rojos
by Angy Hatake
Summary: Y entonces la vio… de espaldas a él, cortando y sazonando, se encontraba concentrada en su tarea, enfundada en delicado delantal con olánes de color rojo terciopelo... -Regalo de Cumpleaños para K2008Sempai-


**De Delantales Rojos**

**Oneshot**

Llegando de una tediosa misión según su opinión, entro por el umbral de su hogar, descalzándose y dejando en el transcurso del pasillo su pesado abrigo y dejando caer sobre este su máscara de porcelana blanca que finas y delicadas líneas rojas decoraban, también dejo tras su paso sus largos guantes y protector de pecho normalmente blanco pero ahora estaba lleno de polvo y algunas manchas de sangre, nunca suya por supuesto, llego entonces con paso lento y pesado a la entrada de su cocina, donde de inmediato un suculento aroma llego a sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente y saborear el delicioso aroma.

Y entonces cuando volvió en sí, la vio… de espaldas a él, cortando y sazonando lo que parecía ser la cena, se encontraba concentrada en su tarea, enfundada en delicado delantal con olánes de color rojo terciopelo, que contrastaba bellamente con su nívea piel blanca, y solo ese delantal la separaba de estar completamente expuesta a su lasciva mirada.

Y la pobre y desnuda chica aun inadvertida de la presencia del hombre, seguía en su faena por alcanzar un plato de la estantería alta de la cocina integral, su pequeño y delicado brazo no lograba alcanzar la agarradera, ni siquiera de puntillas lograba su cometido, fue entonces cuando decidió da un par de brinquitos, dándole a si a su pareja una excelente visión de sus suaves pechos brincando de arriba abajo, molesta por el hecho de no tener éxito en alcanzar la vajilla, opto por subirse a la encimera, tal vez así alcanzaría.

Y el joven de cabellera platinada, se deshacía en anticipación de ver su suculento, suave, contorneado trasero con forma de… ¿sandía?

Y entonces le vio, ahí estaba una estúpida y gigantesca sandía, y maldijo el día de ayer cuando la vio en la frutería, y maldita su intención de acercarse a inspeccionarla mejor, y maldito el momento en que decidió llevársela con él, pero maldito una y mil veces cuando decidió ponerla en esa mesa, y es que parecía que la había adquirido única y exclusivamente para obstruir su vista, pues abarcaba perfectamente bien la anchura de las femeninas caderas y desde donde se encontraba el de pie no podía ver una mierda.

Bajo su máscara de tela y chasqueo la lengua en silencio molesto, muy molesto y sin más y a pesar de estar cansado, se acercó sigilosamente a su platillo personal envainado en el delantal de olánes rojo, no tan cerca como para rozar su cuerpo con el de ella, pero si lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su calor e inspirar profundamente su aroma y estirando su brazo por encima del de ella, alcanzando la fina vajilla, bajándola para ella.

Causándole un pequeño sobresalto, hasta ese momento había pasado por inadvertida su presencia, y sin darle tiempo, se apodero ferozmente de sus labios, sus dulces, deliciosos y carnosos labios, había soportado cerca de cinco minutos de pie en el alfeizar de la cocina… muchos para su poca paciencia cuando se trata de ella o más específicamente el cuerpo de ella.

La levanto por la cintura, y sobre la encimera la apoyo, respirando pesadamente sobre su mejilla izquierda, y dando permiso a sus manos de recorrer y acariciar cada rincón de ese curvilíneo e irreprochable cuerpo, que rápidamente tomaron camino bajo el sedoso delantal rojo apresando un suculento y suave pezón bajo su dedo índice y pulgar, su mano izquierda escogió un camino diferente, dirigiéndose más al sur de la bella anatomía femenina, tomando y masajeando con pasión y firmeza una de sus nalgas, y adentrándose entre sus bellas caderas instalo las suyas en un delicioso roce de vaivén entre sus sexos.

Y así como el hervor de la sopa, su pasión y deseos del uno del otro hicieron punto de ebullición, hasta desbordarse en el suelo de la cocina.

Las deliciosas brochetas se calcinaron, la sopa se quedó sin caldo y la salsa se pegó a la olla, pues no hubo quien supervisara su cocción, pero bien había valido la pena, si así habían saciado el hambre de sus cuerpos…

-¿Sabes cuánto trabaje en esta cena?-

-No, pero estoy seguro debió haber estado deliciosa, aunque… no tanto como tu…-

Paso su dedo índice por el femenino hombro, siguiendo camino hasta su clavícula y de ahí hasta dibujar su mandíbula en ligeras caricias…

-Y ¿Qué comeremos ahora?-

-Hay sandía, ¿te apetece?-

**FIN**


End file.
